Flickering Inferno
by Al-Jaenen
Summary: Shikamaru/OC. Two-shot. Taking place after Asuma's death- Shikamaru takes his sensei's death worse than expected & Shika' wakes up early! Slight mention of KakaIru. Extreme fluff.
1. Chapter 1

_"I know I quit, but I guess that doesn't matter much now... One more cigarette, they're in my pouch."_

_As the cigarette was lit, the flame of the lighter still burned. In her mind, the flame was life; and as the flame flickered, it was obvious he was on his last breath._

_Simultaneously, as the cigarette fell from his lips, the little fire that remained flickered out. _

_Green eyes, which had grown dreary, so heartbroken and yet so passionate, turned from the man's fallen image; her last thoughts of him would be pleasant. She disregarded her immediate acceptance of her post-sensei's death._

_The silence continued on, interrupted by the patter of rain, as well as her voice so much softer than she had thought,  
"Asuma's death was one worthy of a shinobi."_

_Her eyes turned from the crestfallen sky to the figure of her love. He wasn't a man to cry openly, however, our weak points were our vital points- and Shikamaru's heart had been pierced along Asuma's.  
Shikamaru's back faced the two teams, as he seemed to embrace the dreary clouds._

_"...I can still feel his smoke in my eyes..." _

Kisha had allowed the man proper time to grieve for Asuma properly, giving him well needed space to grieve in privacy.  
Of course during the period of Shikamaru's mourning, Kisha had venomously added the names of the two Akatsuki members who had killed Asuma into her Bingo Book- unfortunately she had to dejectedly cross them out when Shikamaru set out to kill the pair- _without her..._

In the end, her prolonged patience had run the entire length of it's string. She wanted her Shikamaru back- and she'd go to any length just to achieve it.

"~Aihara-ronin, [1] it's been a while!"

The cruel nickname drew a tight-lipped smile over her lips. However she maintained a seemingly unperturbed expression as she greeted the cafe's manager with a wave before taking her occupied table.

"Iruka." The relief was evident in her tone as she sat across from her beloved Academy teacher and colleague, "I apologize for my tardiness, have you been waiting long?"

Iruka smiled pleasantly, his forefinger scratching along the length of his scar, "No, I've hardly just gotten here."

Kisha took in his obvious lie, suppressing the urge to point out the dishes of what had been three slices of Iruka's favourite. – No doubt eaten in the course of his wait.

She admired her friend for the unadorned attempt at making her feel less guilty about her tardiness; fortunately she managed to resist the need to scold Iruka like she would one of her students for lying.

"I'm surprised to say I haven't heard much from you in recent weeks." Iruka attempted polite conversation.  
A throb of guilt coursed through her.

_("I really should make more time for Iruka.")_ She scolded herself.  
Gazing downwards, projecting herself as half distracted by the menu which she knew by heart.

"Hokage-sama has been keeping me busy: retrieving the Sasori unit, direct assignments to "puppy-guard" [2] an old man, trying to locate Jiraiya-sama with little results, not to mention I've been caught up with Shikamaru..."

Iruka's intent gaze shifted to understanding with unmasked concern. "How is Shikamaru faring?"  
Green eyes deepened in ill emotion; Kisha ineffectively hiding behind her brunette locks as her eyes ducked.

"He's still... grieving; I'm afraid Iruka-kun."

Iruka's hand grasped her own- she clutched to his rough, tanned hand like a vice-grip in return. It was the only comfort she had over the matter.  
_Iruka..._ Iruka always understood her- even after she had grown from that scrawny, timid child he once taught. No one- not even Shikamaru saw that she too still mourned for Asuma.

"It might be best to not speak to him about it," Iruka advised, "Shikamaru is a man of action; prove to him that you'll be there. No words."

Kisha contemplated the advice, silently agreeing before snorting lightly.

"Even for you, Iruka-kun, that's seriously corny." She laughed, quickly joined by Iruka.

"Maybe so," he agreed, eyeing his fourth piece of quadruple-layered chocolate cake with several types of chocolate icing as it was placed before him. "We should share, otherwise Kakashi will complain that I'm getting fat," Iruka grumbled sourly.

Kisha laughed delightfully, her laughter light and amused as she recalled how they had bonded over their shared love of sweets.

"Cheers, Iruka-kun." She accepted the fork with a genuine, cheerful smile.

Shikamaru self-consciously tugged at his white tee. He struggled to remain composed as her raised his hand to knock at Kisha's apartment door- regardless if she was aware of his presence or not.  
To be honest, he was ready to flee.

It had been weeks since the couple had seen each other- neither making a move to see the other after Asuma's downfall.  
He appreciated the space, thankful of Kisha's thoughtfulness- however the distance between them had dragged on long enough. Shikamaru had been prepared to hunt her down when he had received an invitation via messenger bird.

A date? After how many weeks apart, Shikamaru wouldn't be surprised if she had simply given up on him and used this "date" as a ruse to ensure that she could break up with him face to face.  
Perhaps she wanted to just talk? Maybe it was just a date?

Shikamaru sighed to himself, _("Women are so troublesome; mine is particular.") _He revelled in how much longer Kisha would be classified as "his"- the thought increased as she opened the door and waved him in without so much as a word.  
His confusion grew as the warmth of her apartment enveloped him as he passed the threshold to absolute doom.

_("Shouldn't a break up feel... colder?")_  
As he thought this to himself he suddenly became aware of the smell of curry as well as the distinctive sound of running water. Cautiously yet again, he seated himself at the table.

Kisha disappeared for a moment- the sound of water turning off followed by her return with two bowls of curry.

Shikamaru gazed over the date-like table setting in relief, although he did not yet drop his guard. Women were far too unpredictable...

The course of the meal was eaten in silence, despite the date-like feel Shikamaru couldn't quite distinguish the fear of a break up.  
It'd be too much of a blow to him, especially currently...

_("But she's smiling.")_ Shikamaru noted, gathering their now empty dished wordlessly.  
He watched her in an analytical fashion as she began washing the dishes; he wondered why she had yet to speak.

He could honestly admit the mixture of both confusion and fear were uncomfortable- so as the dishes lay to dry, and Kisha approached him, Shikamaru couldn't help but tense.  
His confusion peaked even more as she took his lazily rumpled tee and peeled it over his head.

_("She's still smiling.")_

Shikamaru followed her wordlessly as she took his hand and led him to the bath. She began to undress him- admittedly it wasn't erotic as it was projected, seeing as she presumably wanted to bathe him.

He wondered idly if he smelled.

Kisha did not begin to undress until he was settled comfortably in the steaming bath.  
Shikamaru beheld the woman's body, as she sidled into the water. Shamelessly, he would admit to seeing that beautiful, naked figure more than once. Nevertheless, he took the time to fully appreciate every curve and the way her form settled against his- fearing that it may be the last time he could.

Kisha's slightly damp, darkened chestnut head of hair leaned back against the dip of his neck as she sat motionless between his legs. Her back pressed against his chest in that familiar way, one he'd never admit, drove him insane.

It was overwhelming: the contact, the silence, even the heat of the water seemed to suffocate him.  
Kisha still did not speaking, leaving the pair in abnormal silence- so, Shikamaru filled that silence. He spoke, babbling to fill the gaps: how he survived without his sensei, how he now found it difficult to play Shogi or Go, how he had missed her, how lost he felt, how-

He was interrupted, silenced by her small, bell-like voice.

"I love you."

Words he had heard so many times, words he had purposed himself, words that filled him with the relief of a thousand men.  
To top it off, as though she wanted to prove herself- something that never seemed to cease in this woman; she had kissed him.

A soft, press of the lips, one that suited her exterior; the second was followed by an open-mouth kiss- one that was suited to the angry devil lurking in her corners.  
Shikamaru followed the fourth kiss with a lazy grumble, dispassionate but the true undeniable truth still present.

"I love you."

Shikamaru was sprawled lazily against the mattress. His hair still damp, limp against his face- his own brunette locks tangling with her's.

Their children would definitely have dark-colored hair, no fair-haired babies on their part. Shikamaru blinked at his own thoughts, mild surprise coursing through him- before he shrugged it off.  
Yes, she was the one for him; they would no doubt marry, have children, and live on until their untimely death as shinobi.  
That was their shared dream.

Shikamaru's attention faltered towards Kisha as she began to shift and mumble in her sleep.

_("She's such an active dreamer.")_ Shikamaru thought dryly, as her fingers curled, swiping uselessly against his bare chest, seeing as she had stolen his white tee.  
Kisha's leg shot out suddenly, striking his thigh. Shikamaru audibly grumbled in pain, using his own limbs to restrain the wiggling dreamer.

_("I wonder if she's dreaming of fighting.")_

Shikamaru mused sourly over his thoughts as his thigh throbbed. Her twitching ceased and her head settled into the crook of his neck, unconsciously letting out a small sigh that bathed his neck in goosebumps. Shikamaru found himself drifting off, a peaceful aura washing over him-

That is until the damned bed-swimmer nailed him in the thigh. _Again._

END

* * *

**Ta-da~ My first *posted* fanfiction! The end was inspired by my "bed-buddy's" complaint of me being a "bed-swimmer." I can't help it... I'm an active dreamer T^T..**

**[1] Aihara-ronin... Aihara being the OC's last name, and "-ronin" a japanese sort-of "honorific" or word for "Ninja without master/sensei."**

**[2] "Puppy-guard"... Incase of those who aren't used to Canadian slang- if it's even slang..- "puppy-guard" essentially meaning when an animal- typically a puppy as the name suggests- "guards" and item or person... It's all in the name people!**

**ANYWAYS! I hope you like it :3!~**


	2. Chapter 2

She was always one to appreciate the little things.  
In doing so this granted her the ability to recognise little signs of compassion from unmistakable kindness to molecule sized tasks of generosity.

It was why she almost always wore a smile.

Shikamaru awake before five o'clock? - Generally that meant the impossible. Luckily in this case it was only for a certain woman of his.

To see Shikamaru was a surprise for Kisha, even so, she greeted the man with a tiny smile and an exaggerated brow raise.

"Couldn't sleep." He explained, although it was evident in his slow drawl that he could probably go back to bed and sleep for another eleven hours.

Kisha's smile widened at the obvious lie, and patted the chilled board of the balcony beside her. She had been relishing in the early morning sunrise, the peacefulness that seemed unattainable in busy Konoha, just as she always did on Sunday mornings.  
Of course, no sensible shinobi spent their mornings this way- unfortunately she wasn't counted in the number of "sensible shinobi."

Shikamaru had often woken to find her presence gone, her side of the bed stone cold. Normally he'd shrug it off, but his curiosity had gotten the better of him. So here he sat, beside a pajama-clad Kisha and her daily mug of a caffeinated beverage.  
Absentmindedly, Shikamaru hooked an arm around her shoulder, a lazy crawl of a genuine smile curling along his lips as she leaned against him.

Together the couple sat, watching the pretty pink and orange hue of the sky clash and combine. The sun's agonizingly slow rose, breaking the thin amethyst-colored lining that separated the earth from the sky.  
It was almost superior to watching the clouds- _almost..._

A cool breeze broke over the pair, causing Kisha to shift closer to him in search of warmth.

He'd try to wake up earlier for this, he vowed internally.  
As the sun rose in the horizon, Shikamaru caught her lips in a sweet kiss- gracing his promise.

END

* * *

**Well... Very fluffy!- My favorite, although shamefully admitted.  
I like coffee... This was inspired by my fourth cup of coffee on a restless Sunday morning; unfortunately, my boyfriend fell asleep a minute after joining me on the chesterfield [couch/sofa]. **

**I hope you liked it! :D**


End file.
